Hiccup / Helhiem
Helhiem a.k.a Hiccup '''is the name the Vikings and The Red Death called him when he cursed the Island of Berk. In Helhiem Backstory After his father burned and killed a nearby village's dragons, a witch cursed Hiccup to be part dragon. Fearing that Hiccup would be feared and hated, Valka took him away from Berk and raised him among dragons. He's lived his young years at peace with the dragons, even meeting Toothless. during that time Hiccup stared practicing his powers and Flying with Toothless, Later on he discover an island filled with humans to his surprise as he believed that his mother was the last of her kind, But word about this reached the Red Death about Hiccup, and she planned to make him her slave. While Hiccup was away, the Red Death's dragons came and killed Valka, and placed the blame on the vikings of Berk. Anger and hurt filled Hiccup and he took on the name Helhiem to make the vikings pay. The Curse After his mother's death,Years later he cursed the island of Berk, saying that their future will die in five years. To ensure that the prophecy will come true, he put a barrier around the island and stayed on Berk. But then one day, he met Astrid and saved her from a Deadly Nadder. That created a change in Hiccup, and Five years later, he met up with Astrid once again. This time in the secret hideout there he was raised in, With the help of Torch and Sharpshot. In Helhiem: Into The Inferno In this new story, After the curse on Berk, life couldn't be better. Vikings and dragons living in peace. Hiccup and Astrid love each other and are on an adventure. But Hiccup's past is still haunting him, and now with a new enemy has surfaced to rule over the world. Can Hiccup stop him from destroying everything he cares about, or will he be consume by Helhiem? Abilities and Powers * Speaks Dragonese * Able to control fire (Even make it change colors) * Inhuman Strength * Shoot fireballs from his hands * Can go at top speed (almost faster than Toothless) * Can make music out of fire * Can make little fire dragons Appearance Hiccup's most distinguishing features are the giant wings on his back. They can let him fly long distances and at great speed. He can even outrace Toothless on occasion. He also has scales that appear all around his body, but mostly around his face, feet and arms. Around his elbows down, his scales made his hands turn black and his fingernails sharp like claws. The scales around his face usually reside around his cheek bones and his forehead. Hiccup's eyes can change from normal eyes to dragon eyes whenever he's angry, stressed or when he's listening to an Alpha's command. He does have the ability to fight off the control, if he wants to. In the story, Hiccup is seen wearing a long-sleeve, torn black tunic and with dark brown pants, he had shabby auburn hair that went down to his neck and covered his face. It was later cut by Stormfly and Torch. As Helhiem, he normally wears a long black robe and a dragon skull mask. It usually used to intimate anyone around him and to strike fear. Even though a lot of his scales are covered, people can see the dragon eyes through the mask. After his curse is broken, he became a normal boy with no scales on his body and his hands are no longer black, but thanks to the magic of the wisp, draugen and the troll, he still have his wings. They now have a green boning with red flames on them and he can make them appear and disappear whenever he likes. Personality Hiccup is usually very outgoing and has good heart.Since childhood, he has be harbored by his mother, due to his powers and the fear on what will happen in the future He's very protective of everyone he cares about and will do anything and everything to protect them, even locking himself away or going away to find some way to control his powers, due to this, he has becoming mentally damaged from experiences of childhood to adulthood caused his personality to shift. He became reclusive, lonely, insecure, emotionally unstable. For Hiccup, his powers and nature grew more restrained as years passed, in spite of this, Hiccup's true persona, one this is warm, kind, fun loving and innocently mischievous, came about out when he's with Toothless and Astrid, but only sometime and briefly with restriction. However when the Red Death controls him, Hiccup become the villainous Helhiem as his attitude drastically changes, He becomes very cold and angry wtihout the concerns of hurting others, a malefactor bent on vengeance-willng to kill anyone who gets in the way, under the control of the Red Death, Hiccup is wiling to let his full powers go to the brink of dangerous disaster and destruction. resulting harm to many others especially to Astrid and their village, besides the fact that he don't want this malice personally to be released on the world, espcially on his friends and famliy, because of this he always has view himself as a monster. But all that changed when he meets Astrid, through her, he discoveries there's more than meets the eye especially the terror within, as she becomes the first person other than his mother, in fact the only person that except him of who is he, along the way he slowly learn to appreciate his powers and learning what's wrong what's right through of Astrid's love for him. however Hiccup still have worries about ahowing himself to others, due with past expernce dealing with outsiders, especially other Vikings, such as Ruffnut and Valka, he becomes emotionlly along with the belief that Vikings always do one thing, killing and not caring for the consequences of their actions, but learn that people can always change their minds and view of the world around them thanks to the conditional love of Astrid, Toothless and his mother Valka, becauce of them, he slowly becomes from a unstable emotionless person to loving, caring young man with a strong sense of what's right. Relationships '''Toothless Friends ever since they were young, Toothless and Hiccup became best friends and brothers. They help each other out through the rough times and protect each other through thick and thin. They some times joke around and bond though racing and wrestling. They do have a brother relationship, but sometimes it's debatable on who is the older brother. Astrid When Hiccup met Astrid, he didn't think much of her. She was poisoned by a Deadly Nadder and he healed her, mostly so people wouldn't find him when searching for her. But when no one came for her, he had to bring her back to the village himself. Ever since then she fantasizes him as her Guardian, much to his disapproval. When Astrid finally meets him at his hideout, she treated him like a friend, something he's never experienced before. She even accepts him for being half dragon and having his powers. Her true love touched him in the fact that she's the first human that isn't afraid of him. Every time she visits him, he's grown more fond of her and eventually fell in love with her. Their love became more powerful than any curse. Stoick the Vast Hiccup grew up not knowing his father. Fearing that Stoick might hurt Hiccup, Valka took him away before anyone on Berk discovered he has dragon powers. Their first meeting was at the heir's celebration when Hiccup cursed the island. Stoick grew into hating Helhiem, and wanted to see him die, without knowing that was his son, five years later he finally met his son on the battlefield against the Red Death. Stoick was shocked to discover that his son was alive and well, and after the battle Hiccup and Stoick apologize for their actions and start over. Valka Hiccup loves his mother dearly, but their relationship is on thin ice. Wanting to make her son to not feel alone, she told him that she was the last human in the Archipelago. When he found out the truth, by fleeing from a village of vikings, he started to not trust her. Even though she told him it was to protect him, he didn't want to believe her. Their relationship drifted more apart when his powers fused with his emotions, almost hurting her. But under that tension, the love they have was still there. When Valka died, he took her body to the a special coffin that can keeps her body young and alive, it almost looks like she's sleeping. He sometimes asks for her motherly advice, and her spirit sometimes answers. Category:Viking characters Category:Half Dragon Category:Half human Category:Main protagonists Category:Fanfiction Category:Vikings Category:Males